Five Catgirls and One Regular Guy
by Stephano1294
Summary: What happens when 5 females get turned into catgirls with a quirk? What happens when 4 of them have crushes on one poor member of 1-A?


It is a Saturday night and Izuku had asked permission to work out past curfew from Aizawa and Nezu, who extended his curfew by 2 more hours as he had requested. So Izuku was busy doing bench presses when he smells a faint ozone odor, which confuses and worries him, because he doesn't think he has activated his quirk, which means either it is acting up again, or someone else is breaking in. So Izuku stands up immediately can tell its not his quirk so he puts up his guard when he sees a small blue spark appear in the middle of the gym.

The spark starts erratically vibrating, then it opens up and out steps one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen, she has snow white hair, a lone horn off to the side of her head, and two cat ears, alongside her own normal ears? Not the weirdest mutation out there. She also appears to be around his age, and he can't help but feel this familiarity about her, no idea why but that's a question for him to contemplate later.

The intruder suddenly gains an incredibly confused expression, she then looks down at her hands and he sees the cat paws sharpening and shrinking.

"Well, this is new… never became a catgirl before, this is interesting! Oh! Hey Izuku! I want some cuddles, you mind giving me some while I am here?" Izuku gains the most confused expression on his face when she flat out asks him by his given name, for some cuddles, then the rest of her sentence registered in his mind.

"Wait, what do you mean this is new? And what do you mean you haven't been a catgirl before? Haven't you always been a catgirl? And how do you know my name? And what do you mean by while you are here?"

"Have we not met yet? How is Nighteye?" The woman asks, completely ignoring Izuku's questions.

"Uhh no we haven't, the closest person I can think of is someone who might be your half sister? She is named Eri. As for Nighteye, he is unfortunately no longer with us."

"Ah so we have met, great! Let's cuddle!"

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

"Nope." The woman said as she grabbed Izuku's arm and dragged him to the dorms.

As Izuku was being dragged away, he saw five figures near the entrance to U.A grounds, four of the figures had what appeared to be stuff on top of their head and the other he could immediately tell from the posture and outline that it was his homeroom teacher, Izuku just assumed Aizawa was planning some stuff with the pussycats, so he ignored it. Once they were reaching the doors to the dorms, Izuku heard some shouting of his hero name.

"Deku-kun!"

"Deku!"

Izuku turned to look and it was at this moment he realized that the figures earlier weren't the pussycats, but instead some of his classmates. Ochako saw the woman, and saw her grabbing Izuku's arm, and instantly felt her heart shatter, little did she know, she wasn't the only one who felt heartbroken seeing Izuku with some random girl.

"Deku-kun, who is this?" Ochako asked quietly, with hints of jealousy, and sorrow in her voice.

"Ummm, your guess is as good as mine. By the way, why do all four of you have cat ears and tails?" All of the girls minus Eri stiffened, as they forgot they had those extra parts on their body. Momo realized Ochako and Kyoka were too embarrassed about it, not that she wasn't either, but she decided to be the one who started explaining, hoping that the others would join in.

"Well you see…"

A few hours ago…

"Hey, Aizawa, we were wondering if you would be fine with Ochako, Kyoka, and I taking Eri out to do some shopping?" Momo asked as she wanted to do some shopping with the child some of their class had recently saved.

"Fine, but be back before 9, as that is both curfew and her bedtime, so refrain from buying anything that will give her energy, but I will be staying nearby at all times incase her quirk acts up and I need to cancel it." Aizawa muttered as he walked to grab Eri.

The trip was going smoothly, they had found multiple different attire that each person liked, as they were getting ready to leave the shopping center, they felt a shockwave, and their heroic instincts were fighting against each other, debating between going to help out at the location where the shockwave was, or run with Eri in tow.

Unfortunately for them, their decision was made quickly when a nearby child panicked and accidentally activated their quirk, which gave all the females nearby cat ears, a tail, and some claws. This sudden transformation caused Eri to start panicking, luckily Aizawa was already rushing on scene, so before Eri could trigger her quirk, Aizawa had cancelled everyone's quirk in his sight, and set to calming everyone down.

"Everyone calm down, a shockwave of that magnitude will have drawn dozens of heroes, so stop panicking, as for the quirk that gave others cat features, I am currently suppressing it, so who ever has that quirk needs to calm down. I will need to refresh my quirk in a few moments."

"He's calmed down!" A Mother shouted back at him, Aizawa proceeded to shut his eyes for a good few seconds, then he instantly locked onto the group of problem children, and he saw that their features didn't change back.

"How long does this quirk effect last?"

"It lasts for a week and a half, at least that was the duration last time." The mother replied back.

"Alright, that's ok, at least it won't be permanent."

"Ok you four are going to need some new attire to better match your new bodies so go back and buy yourselfs new clothes, I will investigate the source of the shockwaves." Aizawa said to them as he dashed off in the direction of the attack.

"Well, Eri, it looks like we have to get back and buy more clothes." Momo said, with a small hint of exasperation, and eagerness to spend more money.

"But, we wasted clothing already, why we need to get more?" Eri asked with her young and flawed grammar.

"Nope. None of our new clothes are a waste, because once we go back to normal we will be able to wear them again." Ochako said with a smile.

"We can?" Eri said with a bright smile, that caused many people nearby to have to look away to avoid being blinded.

"Yep, now let's go and pick out less clothes for the short duration we need them for."

All four of them proceeded to go to specialist stores to get some clothing properly fitted to their body shapes and sizes, at their first one was when Momo noticed how tiny the ears and tail were for Eri, Eri had the cat ears of a half a year old cat, and a tail. Seeing such an adorable child get such small additions, was something she couldn't help but coo at.

Ochako and Kyoka upon hearing Momo coo, all turned to see what she found adorable, when they saw she was staring at Eri's short white ears, and tail, they too cooed at the sight, confusing the poor child. They decided to spend the remaining time ensuring that Eri had adorable outfits to match her adorable appearance.

After an hour of shopping they returned back to the entrance they were originally planning to leave an hour earlier, thanks to this it was ten o'clock, when they finally left the mall which was closing. The four of them arrived at U.A half an hour later, where they met Shota, who was none too pleased.

"I would have normally dragged you guys back her an hour ago, but seeing as how none of your current attire fits you currently I decided to let it slide, now you four are going to spend the night together, because I don't want to deal with Eri in the morning after fighting that villain, now if you excuse me I'd say it's time for all of us to go to bed, be sure to bring her back to me by noon tomorrow."

All four turned to each other and then they looked directly at Momo. Who sighed when she saw their hopeful looks and she knew what they wanted.

"Fine, we will use my bed to sleep in." At that statement the other three cheered in excitement, as they were walking towards the dorms, they saw two figures making a beeline straight towards the dorms, one dragging the other.

"Who are they?" Kyoka muttered as she tried to make out who they were, they saw one figure with long flowing hair, a modest bust, and a shape sticking out of her head, and they knew the female was dragging someone into the dorms. As she started taking in the traits of the other figure, two gasps were heard.

"Deku-kun?"

"Deku?"

"And now we are here." Momo said simply.

"Alright, so let me get this straight, this girl must have been caught in that quirk earlier which is why she has the same additional features as you four do. And now she wants me to cuddle with her without giving a good reason or a name."

"I would have noticed someone with as unique features as she does, hey Eri, do you have any siblings?" Kyoka asked as she bent down to talk at roughly eye level.

"N-no?"

"You know what, I haven't cuddled with multiple people, especially not like this, I'm totally down to cuddle with you four, plus Eri. On one condition, we use Momo's large and soft bed for the cuddles." The white haired girl said, which caused all of the people minus child Eri to blush brightly.

"N-No, w-we shouldn't." Kyoka said while her jacks were waving all over the place along with her tail.

"C-cuddling with someone is something meant only for those romantically interested in each other, or to comfort others."

"I-I couldn't possibly cuddle with Deku-kun, e-especially when he has a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry but wasn't cuddling with each other what you were going to do before? I wouldn't mind joining, the only one you gotta check with is the man himself." "_And what a man he is~" _The woman whispered, which got all the girls(excluding Eri) to blush as their minds instantly went off the deep end, seeing all their blushes she smirked in success.

"_I am almost certainly dreaming, there's no way anyone, much less you amazing and adorable girls would be interested romantically in me. I'm just plain old boring Deku, not some amazing guy who many would love- _Ow, why'd you pinch me?"

"Man, no matter how many versions of you I see, there are very few who actually don't freak out when a girl shows interest." The mysterious woman says with a sigh confusing everyone, Eri meanwhile is the most confused out of everyone present.

"Well, I don't think he has any problems~ shall we get going? I'd rather not have anyone of us catch a cold." The horned woman replies.

"I wanna have a sleepover with !" Eri demands with a pout, which sealed their choice.

"Fine, let's go." Momo muttered with a bright blush on her face.

Once all six people were changed into their sleepwear, they all gathered inside Momo's room, and then seeing nowhere else to go all sit on her bed. Izuku was forced into the middle by the horned lady and Eri. Izuku not knowing what to do, starts giving Eri some headpats, Eri unintentionally tilts her head so he is touching her ears. Curiosity takes over Izuku and he proceeds to want to test out whether the ears are sensitive, of course because he doesn't want to cause any more pain to Eri he turns his attention to the other girls in the room.

"I'm curious, are the ears sensitive? Or are they just like normal ears?"

"I don't know actually, I actually keep forgetting about their existence to be honest." Momo replies thoughtfully. Izuku without thinking really starts rubbing Momo's ear, caught off guard by the sensation she lets out a faint moan that only the girls noticed.

Soon, Izuku feels something leaning against him, he looks to his left and sees Eri cuddled up against him sleeping and he can't help but let out a quiet "Aww" at the girl he and several other heroes risked their lives for. The horned woman blushes as she knows that they are cooing at her as a child unknowingly.

Ochako seeing her crush getting all touchy with Momo decides to force Izuku to give her some attention, it was at that moment when Izuku realized something he thought was important.

"Oh! Sorry Momo, I got carried away by my curiosity, I didn't mean to force myself onto you like that! I hope you can forgive me!" Izuku finished sweating a bit, and doing a mini bow to not wake up Eri. All of the girls awake just stared at him for a few moments, until suddenly Kyoka couldn't hold it in and started chuckling, the others slowly joining in on the laughter, leaving Izuku all confused and worried.

"Zu, you have nothing to apologize for, I thought you would have known I would have slapped you if I hated it."

"Z-Zu? He questioned wondering when she started calling him that, it was once he questioned it that Momo realized she slipped up, and called him the affectionate name she called him in her head.

"I'm sorry, I got a bit ahead of myself and started calling you the name I called you in my head." Momo blushed massively and internally berated herself over that mess up.

"Relax Momo, he clearly doesn't mind getting an affectionate nickname from someone he loves, I'm curious, while he is still inside his own brain, what are the nicknames you two call him internally?" The snowy haired woman questioned as she tried waving her hand in front of him.

"I just call him Deku-kun."

"I call him green or greenie, depending on my mood." Kyoka shyly muttered, covering her massive blush and said so quietly they almost didn't hear her.

"Alright, so Izuku has a different nickname from each of you girls, that will make his time easier, that way if you send him an anonymous message to others it would be, but to him he will know."

"Well, what are you calling him?" Ochako asked curious as she noticed she hadn't named herself or given a nickname to the Deku.

"Hmm, let's go with 179." That confused all parties involved.

"Why a number?"

"Well, when you find out what my quirk is, I assume at least 179 or Momo would be able to connect the dots." It was after she said this that Izuku shook himself out of his stupor.

"Yaoyorozu, why do you have an affectionate nickname for me? I mean, surely that would be saved for someone you love shouldn't it?" Izuku asked confused.

"It's amazing how dense you are green."

"G-Green? You too?"

"179, you know its because the four of us love you right?"

"I-I can sorta understand the absolute slim to none chance that those three have anything close to crush on me, but you I don't understand. We literally haven't met before, so how can you love me?"

"Deku-kun, it's because of how selfless and caring you are that likely sparked our feelings for you, add in your adorable face and likely ripped body(if what we saw at the pool was enough of an indicator), it would be hard to not be crushing on you." Ochako barely maintained a non stuttered sentence.

Izuku in response shut down, and fell back into his pillow at that confession, staring blankly at the ceiling, letting it sink in, and actually trying to figure out what he did to deserve this. After what felt like an hour was only 4 minutes, Izuku finally booted back up and sat up.

"So let me get this straight, all four of you wish to be my g-girlfriends?" After three nods and a shrug from Momo, Ochako, Kyoka, and the woman respectively, he sighed. "Why not, I will follow the school's motto for our relationship and go beyond for you four." Izuku said as he pat Eri's head lightly, and gave the odd light rub, she in response cuddled closer.

"Can you treat us nicely seeing as how we all are here now." Kyoka anxiously and shyly questioned, not wanting to actually say what she truly wants.

"She means give us ear rubs, head pats, and snuggles." The woman replied, and Izuku stared at her.

"I will on one condition, you tell us your name please." She thought for a few seconds before she realized she can take something of his before the other girls can take it, so she gained a wicked smirk/

"Only if you give me your first kiss~" Izuku seeing nothing wrong with that, put up his bravery and gave the girl the first kiss she wanted, once their lips connected, Ochako, Momo, and Kyoka all grumbled, disappointed that she stole Izuku's first kiss. After about 10 seconds, they separated and she decided to tell them all her name.

"My name is Eri, I'm the same girl as the one cuddled up against 179, and please if we meet again after tonight think of me as just an adult with the same name as the child. After all, I have these and she doesn't." The newly identified older Eri said as she pushed on her cleavage, distracting all four other awake people, before Izuku realized and slapped himself.

"I'm sorry but I can't date you that is wrong on so many levels!" Izuku said in a mild panic, once he said that the other three girls also joined in on his panicking. She huffed and decided she needed to be more straightforward.

"How is it wrong?"

"You're a child, dating you would ruin our careers." Momo said bluntly, Eri didn't even flinch and decided to do something semi controversial and grabbed one of Momo's hands and grabbed one of Izuku's and placed them on her modest sized chest.

"Does this feel like a child?"

"N-no." Both Momo and Izuku muttered, embarrassed out of their minds.

"Exactly, so if it helps than treat me as Eri's long lost older sister. Besides it's not like im staying here, I'll probably leave once I'm satisfied enough."

"Eri, is your quirk the manipulation of time? If so you have something in common with Ura-Ochako."

"I mean, yeah, that's basically my quirk, but what does that have in common with Ochako?" She replied simply.

"Well, you both have control over a fundamental law of the universe. Ochako manipulates gravity, while you manipulate time. Imagine if you two had biological kids and your quirks combined. Just thinking about it terrifies me."

"Anyways, head pat and ear rubbing time?"

"I only have two hands so I don't know how you guys expect me to do this…"

"Do Ochako and myself first, then Momo and Kyoka after. Simple." Momo and Kyoka backed off a bit to allow him to give the other two girls what they want.

Izuku proceeded to alternate between rubbing their ears and giving them light head pats, the whole time they heard this faint moaning or groaning noise come from them. Izuku was the first to realize what it was they were doing and couldn't stop himself from questioning it.

"Is that you two purring?" After he said that, Ochako nearly used her quirk on herself in embarrassment, although that quickly faded as she returned to melting into the affection.

After 5 minutes Ochako and both Eris' were asleep cuddling Izuku, the child Eri was in between Izuku and Ochako, while older Er was on the right side on her lonesome. Izuku then turned his attention to the other two girls present and chuckled seeing their cooing expressions, Izuku had accepted today being one of those 'it might as well happen' days, and rolled along with whatever was going on.

Momo proceeded to drag Kyoka towards Izuku and they each took one leg while Izuku gave them the similar treatment, only when they fell asleep, Kyoka used her earjacks to keep Izuku's hand on her head, seeing as how he had no option to remove his hand from her, he decided to keep his hand on Momo's head as well.

All six people fell asleep peacefully, and got the best rest they ever had. All of them woke up in the morning and older Eri decided to stick around for breakfast before she left. Something all 5 teenagers forgot was the fact on how they lived in a dorm with 15 other students, so once they arrived in unison in the common room, all eyes instantly locked onto the girls and their _addition_.

Everyone held back their questions as Aizawa was there to pick up Eri, he walked up to them, raised an eyebrow at the new girl, but shrugged as he knew it had something to do with the problem child. And he was too tired to deal with more problems this early on, if he sees her later on then he will question, but he just picked up Eri and walked out the door. Once Aizawa was far enough away the shouting commenced.

"Midoriya! You smooth bastard! How did you bag three hot girls!" Mineta screeched inhumanely, but Izuku was confused because he has four girlfriends not three. It was then that Izuku remembered a few months ago and his lack of mentioning a certain girl, he turned and look Mineta dead in the eyes.

"You mean four amazing girls right Mineta?"

"I mean what I said!"

"It seems you don't understand I wasn't questioning you. I was threatening you." Mineta stepped back in shock of the absolute intimidating aura Izuku was focusing on him.

"Fine, four girls… Explain yourself Midoriya!"

"I too would like to know why you were doing such intimate acts with a child nearby, and also who this intruder is!" Iida said as he rapidly chopped his arms in place.

"What acts?" Izuku questioned confused as to what they thought happened. Meanwhile…

All of the girls were dragged into Hagakure's room, for interrogating. Mina decided to be the one to open up their questioning.

"Who are you? And what is your connection to Midoriya!"

"I'm a time traveling version of Eri." Momo gasped at Eri, shock and confusion written all over her face.

"Why'd you tell them so easily? It took us almost an hour to get your name."

"Because he isn't here, I love teasing and trolling him, unfortunately you three were with him so I couldn't say it."

"So I gotta know the details! Also why are you four catgirls?" Mina questioned.

"Well, a child panicked while we were out at the mall yesterday with young Eri, and their quirk activated that temporarily transforms all nearby women into catgirls, we don't know why she was turned into one, seeing as how she wasn't with us when it happened." Ochako said while tapping her cheek, Mina and Hagakure both continued their onslaught of questions for a few hours…

Needless to say, all five of them were absolutely worn out, unfortunately Eri had to leave to do something so it was down to four of them. Eri would make periodic visits for a full year until finally deciding to stay in this universe as she had grown attached to her significant others.


End file.
